


Love Me Harder

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't know how else to describe it, M/M, Subspace, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hurts; he hurts so much that it's almost heavenly. His heart beats fast and he can't stop panting. He almost laughs when he starts to feel dizzy. He hurts and hurts and hurts but <em>fuck</em> he wants <em>moremoremore</em>. His arms and legs are weak and he stares at the ceiling; never wanting it to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> It's great to be writing again honestly.  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> (my lovely beta cat has worked their magic again!)

He hurts: he hurts so much that it's almost heavenly. His heart beats fast and he can't stop panting. He almost laughs when he starts to feel dizzy. He hurts and hurts and hurts but  _fuck_  he wants  _moremoremore_. His arms and legs are weak and he stares at the ceiling; he never wants it to stop. 

There are multiple cuts on his arms, on his legs, but he's just drowning in love and happiness and pain. The white sheets beneath him are stained with red and the man sitting in the chair in front of him is smiling, holding a bloody knife in equally bloody hands. He's in love with this man and he feels as though that's how it's meant to be. For him to be in pain and love the man who is inflicting it. How could he not? This man is everything and will _always_  be everything. He knows that the man is in love with him and he craves it -  _needs it_  - so much that he would kill himself if he were to lose this man's love for him. 

He knows that he wants this man to destroy him, make him into something better _._ Something so much better than he is now - he's nothing; nothing useful, nothing worth loving.

This man will mold him into something beautiful. 

"Gerard."

The man calls his name and he whimpers and starts to shake. His eyes are wide and searching for his love, his creator. He needs him now and forever and always. He weakly turns his head to the side and smiles as his lover now stands beside him; the knife isn't in his hands anymore and Gerard sighs shakily. The man chuckles and places his rough hand on Gerard's soft hair, humming softly.

"Ah, my sweet boy, you did so well. I’m so proud of you."

Gerard takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, taking in the man's disheveled appearance. He wonders how someone can be so beautiful though he knows that he will never know the answer.

He feels the man taking his hand into his own, bringing it up so the man could place a kiss on Gerard’s knuckles. He stares down at Gerard with such adoration that it makes Gerard feel worthy, important.

“You’re so beautiful, aren’t you, Angel?”

He giggles and shakes his head.

“I’m a mess,” he says and he notices that it sounds rough and hoarse, but the man just laughs softly. He pulls Gerard up slowly and kisses him softly.

“God, I love you. I love you so much, Gerard.”

He blushes and rolls his eyes playfully.

“You credit me too much, Sir. I’m nothing special,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.

“You’re everything to me, my sweet angel. You’re beautiful, so fucking beautiful that it hurts, do you know that?”

He laughs and pulls the man closer to him.

“I love you, Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been absolutely way too long since I last wrote anything, hasn't it?  
> I am deeply sorry for that: I've been so busy with school work and homework and procrastination that I wasn't able to find the time to write anything!


End file.
